


Not My Ending!

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comic Con 2019, M/M, Non AU, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen is not happy about the prospected ending for the show. Jared tries to calm him down.





	Not My Ending!

'Calm down, dude!’ A touch of panic could be heard in Jared’s voice as he tried to soothe his distraught co-star.

Jensen had become upset by the journalists’ questions about the ending of the show and it had brought back all the problems he had with it.

He’d hated the ending they’d gone for, but with time and a little persuasion on Jared’s part, Jensen had come to more or less accept the writers’ idea.  
Clearly today’s discussions had set him off again.

‘ You’re scaring me, Jen. At the end of the day it’s a TV show. It has to end one way or another. I can’t ever remember you taking stuff to heart like this. You’re only hurting yourself.’

‘Stop trying to calm me down,’ Jensen spat back. 

It wasn’t Jared he was angry with but unfortunately he was the only one Jensen would open up to honestly about what he was feeling.

‘I don’t want that ending,’ he hissed. ’Dean would hate it. He’d never do that to Sam, never!’  
‘Jen, come on. Stop this! You’re working yourself up into a frenzy. Nothing’s written in stone. It could be changed if you’re so against it.’

But Jensen was unstoppable. ‘They want Dean to kill Sam and just ride off into the sunset as if it’s nothing! Just another day at the office!’

‘However much Dean bleeds into you, Jensen. He remains an imaginary character,’ Jared sighed.

‘It’s just NOT what Dean would do.’  
Jensen fell onto the couch, a hand rubbing at his forehead. ’It’s as if I was asked to kill you, Jay- for the greater good of all. You think I’d even consider that?’  
‘No, but...’ 

‘It’s the same for Dean. He sold his soul for his brother, killed Death and everyone in between to keep Sam safe. You think he’s just gonna pick up a gun and shoot his brother in the head for any fucking reason?’

Jared flopped onto the couch next to the angry man. ‘We’ve got nineteen episodes to film before we get to the last. If you’re gonna be like this all the time then we’re gonna reach the end wrung out like two wet rags. You have to chill, Jen.’

Jensen turned to face his lover. ‘Don’t you even feel a little put out about Sam dying at Dean’s hand?’  
‘Of course, I do, but someone’s got to keep a level head and this time it’s my turn. I’m not happy about the ending either, but there aren’t all that many options all told.’

‘Yes, there are! Sam and Dean either die together, ride off into the sunset together, end up in an alternate universe together--whatever! But the point is that whatever happens, they stay together.‘

‘Fine. I thought you’d come to terms with what the writers pitched but if you feel so strongly about it, we can parley with them again,' Jared assured his wound up co-star.  
A profound sigh was Jensen’s response before he burrowed his face in Jared’s chest. 

‘I’ve heard all the arguments, I know it’s only a TV show but it’s been fifteen years, Jay. I feel Dean’s a part of me and killing his brother makes no sense for his character.’ Jensen’s voice was muffled but Jared could clearly hear the emotion bleeding through.

‘Hey,’ he said softly, lifting Jensen’s head and kissing the full lips. ‘We go back to the writers. I’ll back you all the way. The brothers end it together…. or else.’  
A smile curved Jensen’s lips. ‘It’s up to you then, Jay. You do threats much better than me. Look down at those writers from the heights. Give then your best Soulless Sam expression and they’ll piss their pants to give you what you want.’

‘You’re incorrigible, you know that, Jen.’  
‘That’s one of the reasons you love me.’  
‘One of the many.’  
‘How many?’  
‘Are millions enough?’  
‘I’ll make do.’  
Jared smiled to himself. There were going to be problems with the end of the show, but for now Jensen had been defused!

The End.


End file.
